Percy Jackson and The Clan of Coral:The Hidden Children
by AokiMichaelis-kun
Summary: For a long time Percy was the only Poseidon child, but after Percy has a crazy dream that makes him question his love life a crazy girl with gold hair and a boy that heals at the touch of water arrives in Camp Half-Blood with an earnest request; Send a few demigods because there is a Clan of Poseidon kids that need saving.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Percy starred at the ceiling of the Posiden Cabin, it was dark out and the night skys stars reflected on Camp Half Blood's lake. He really hated sleeping, nightmares plagued his mind every night. Either of monsters killing everything he loves or Tartarus, in both cases it made him wake up screaming in pools of sweat. But this night was different, the dream started off plesent, water rebounded off rock ledges in a valley. There was grass and sand all around and moutins all around that guarded an out reach of land like a peninsula.

In the clearing were huts and tents made of furs and wood, and lots of kids stood in front of them; an adult man with a trident standing in the middle.  
"You see Percy this is what you could have" someone grasped his hand as they looked down at the kids, he looked over from where the soothing female voice came from. To his right was a girl with green seafoam colored eyes and black hair dyed in a blue ombre around the middle and tips; bits and clumps of her hair and bangs were braided and they hung around her shoulders and in her face.

Percy had never seen this girl before so how did she know his name. Her voice was gentle and her hand was soft in his, "Remeber Percy," she pulled on his arm and drew him threw the air closer to herself until they were face to face with each other, her exhale of breath tickled his nose "One of sun and one of sea, come from hidden Coral Clans, a war waged on blessed sand, with an outcome unseen by my eyes, a hero of sea pulled from all, too find the place of gold sand and ocean blue, an offer to stay or go ripples destiny like a pebble in the sea"  
The girls shoeless feet started to dissolve like mist, evaporting into the cloudy air. "Don't forget Percy, you will come for us" she wrapped her arms around his neck, her whole torso now evaporated "We are your family, after all" she closed her eyes smiling, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks, and she evaporated up to her neck, the girl pulled herself forward and planted a kiss on Percy's lips. The girl with blue hair had no time to draw back from the kiss because she had already completely dissolved.

Percy didn't wake up screaming, he wasnt in a pool of sweat, no, this girl in his dream had made him cry. He glance across the room, it was dawn the sun was just peaking out of the earth. Annabeth would be here soon to wake him, she would be surprised he was awake, and confused on why he was crying. He groggily swung his legs off the bed and stood up walking over to the fountain he used for Iris messages and splashed some of the water in his face. He wouldn't worry Annabeth with his stupid dream, most likley it was nothing. _Seriously Percy,_ he scolded himself, _a girl with blue hair that cannot be real._

Percy trained his swordsmanship with Riptide extra hard in the arena that day, yet no ammount of training could get the girl with blue hair out of his mind. What did she mean by family? Who were thoes people in huts? Why does she have blue hair? All questions that passed threw his mind as he fought.

"Jackson, I really don't know why you asked for extra training today, and believe me i'm always up from beating you, but seriously you'll work yourself too death." this was Clarisse la Rue, Percy had to pry the girl away from her Godson so they could have a training session.

"I'm fine, lets have one more dual" Percy said holding Riptide in one hand as he got into a fighting stance.

She sighed leaning on her spear "I don't really have time for your crappy swordsmanship, Jackson, shouldn't you be making out in a corner with Chase not bothing me for training?"

Percy pressed a button on Riptide and it turned back into a normal ballpoint pen, which he stuck in his pocket, "Can you keep a secret" he asked quietly

"Not particularly, no. But I'll bet money you are going to tell me anyway"

Unfazed by her comment Percy continued "I...I had a super weird dream, not a nightmare. And there was this, I dunno, tribe or clan and a girl with blue hair. She gave me this sort of, prophecy."

"A prophecy." Clarisse said blankly

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes, Ok. Tell it to me."

"You believe me?" Percy said dumbfounded

"Depends. Tell it to me"

Percy nodded taking in a large intake of breath and then a long exhale "One of sun and one of sea, come from hidden Coral Clans, a war waged on blessed sand, with an outcome unseen by my eyes, a hero of sea pulled from all, too find the place of gold sand and ocean blue, an offer to stay or go ripples destiny like a pebble in the sea" he sighed when he saw Clarisse was considering his words.

"Bogus." she said finally.

"What?"

"Bogus, it means fake. I think your mind made a fake prophecy in your dream because nothin' interesting is going on at camp. But if this 'one of sun and one of sea' come too find you," she pointed her spear at him "I want to be the first to know, I want in on this quest whether im in the prophecy or not. Deal?"

"Deal." Percy chuckled turning away from the Ares child.

"Oh and Jackson" Clarisse called making him look over his shoulder too see her jogging to his side "I still hate you."

Clarisse and Percy didn't talk much on there walk to the main of camp, there training sesion had taken place in the woods of Camp Half Blood, but when they get to camp they see a large commotion going on. Lots of people were gathered into a clump near the corner of the forcefield.

"Oi! Whats with the commotion, you look like crazed Mom's in the Toy's Section on Black Friday, Move!" many of the demigods cowered at Clarisse's voice moving away from the center, but others had to look back at her before moving.

Clarisse moved her way to the middle, where a girl with bright golden hair was laying blood, that wasn't hers, smeared and smuged on her shirt. Will Solace was kneeling next to the girl, and Nico next to him, checking the girls vitals.  
"Did anyone think to get Chiron?" Clarisse growled at the crowd "You!" she pointed at a tiny Hermes child "Gods, get Chiron or Mr.D, a girl is dying here!" she ordered and the boy noddded pushing his way threw the crowd.

"Clarisse you are really bossy." Will scoffed pressing his fingers on the girls tan neck "This girl isn't dying. Right Angelo" Will asked looking at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, she is fine." Nico said quietly, like he wanted to dissapear into the shadows.

"From what I can tell she is perfectly fine. And this blood," Will ran a hand down the girl's shirt, he showed the blood to Clarisse "It's not her's. That means there is still someone in the forest."

Clarisse nodded standing up, looking over the crowd "Anyone who has any sense, go find this girls traveling bud, not crowding around a perfectly fine girl!"

"I can feel him." Nico said confidently "He is close to death"

"Alright Ghost boy, lead some campers to go find this guy." Clarisse pointed to a few of the Ares campers and Nico headed off into the forest scouring for the girls dying partner.

"Clarisse, boss my boyfriend around again, and I'll get the whole Apollo cabin you curse you" Will said in a joking fashion as he grunted under the pressure of picking up the girl. Clarisse grabbed the other arm of the girl, she looked into the crowd as Will and her carried the girl to the Infirmary, she could see Annabeth had now latched herself onto Percy reprimanding him for running off on his own.

"Annabeth, I am fine. I just needed some time to train." Percy persisted his hands clasped around Annabeth's

"And you couldn't train with me? No, not with the daughter of the Goddess of battle strategy" Annabeth pouted looking at Percy with a storm grey death glare.

"Anyway, did you see this girl come into the camp. She is obviously a demigod because she came in" Percy asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I did. It was really crazy, it looked like the forcefield around the camp, when she came in, shattered around her." Annabeth said quietly accepting the subject change "But the forcefield is fine, it was sort of like, the forcefield didn't want to let her in but she forced her way in."

"Monster's can't even do that. She is only one girl"

"I don't think so. I got really weird vibes from her, I mean, serious bad vibes."

"She didn't look bad" Percy thought of the girls golden hair "She actually looked like an Apollo kid"

Annabeth frowned at him her grey eyes showing disapproval "That's not what I mean."

"OK, OK. Annabeth don't look at me like that" he gave her a kiss on the cheek "Lets go see if she will wake up and then you can ask he why you get bad vibes from her" He intertwined his hand with hers and pulled her along, a smirk drawn across her face.

"Chiron, I don't really understand." Will quizzed starring at the lether restraints in his hands "You want me too put _theses_ on a girl whom we just met"

"I have met this girl before. William, it's up to you if you want to use the restraints, but this girl is dangerous" Chiron said with a hoof stomp.

"I'm asking how she can be dangerous! Who is this girl!" Will persisted looking down at the girl.

"Have you ever heard of a criminal demigod." Chiron asked

Will nodded "Yeah. A criminal demigod is a demigod who has committed treason against Olympus. It normally results in a curse or even death..." he paused "Please do not tell me there is a criminal in my Infirmary, Chiron, I swear on the river Styx..." Will's pupils dilated at Chiron's stern face, and he stumbled back dropping the cuffs "I-I am. A. Doctor!" Will persisted his knees trembling, "And her friend is hurt-"

"Probably because she hurt him." Chiron said quickly cutting off Will

"I don't care, I. Am. A. Doctor! And I will use these cuffs, not because you told me to but because I feel scared with her waking up with out them." he said swiping the cuffs off the floor and handing them too one of the other medical attendants who put them on the unconscious girl.

"Will, we found the girl's friend in the woods" Nico said bursting into the Infirmary "Looks like a 16 year old, male, large gash, no scratch that, large laceration across the chest." the Ares kids came in after him carrying a groaning kid who was lucky to still be breathing.

"Whats the laceration from?" Will asked looking at the kid when the Ares kid had sent him down in a cot.

"Looks like a monster, large one too, definitely not human" Nico looked up at Will from across the patient, Will leaned over and kissed him a on the lips.

When they separated Will licked his lips "Mint and Melon lip balm I like it. I also find it so hot when you are exactly correct" Will winked "You will make a promising doctor"

"It's mint and honeydew, you are losing your touch Will" Nico scoffed pulling some gauze and cotton from the side desk "We need to get this blood to stop. Not even lots of ambrosia can heal this big of a laceration."

"J-Just poor water on him." came a groggy voice from across the room, Will and Nico looked over at the girl with golden hair "Seriously. Just a cup of water, also love the restraints top of the line leather too"

"Hinata, you do not have liberty to speak." Chiron said giving the girl a piercing glare that was so cold the demigods in the room had never seen it before.

"Oh Chiron, how glad I am to see you. Are you still butt hurt over the Ares kid that I killed, and the others," Chiron's eyes were cold "Oh-Oh sorry sorry, your still butt hurt. Anyway, he is my friend and I promise I'm not going to kill him or anyone else here on purpose, I also promise that if you pour water in my best friends abdomen he won't die."

Nico nodded to Will and picked up a glass of water pouring it into the boys cest, and all across the gash. It sizzled and smoke rose from the wound, but it slowly started to close up, and the boy's breaths went from shallow to regular.

"Told you" she sung smiling the freckles that cover he body glowing dully. Hinata craned her neck so she could watch the boys chest rise and fall, she let out a sigh "His father would have cursed me if he had died, and his Father is one of the few gods that does not have a curse on my head"

"Who is his father?" Will asked watching as Nico wrapped his chest with gauze.

"Poseidon" she said plainly "His name is Shore too"

"Th-thats my name, don't wear it thin" Shore mumbled fist bumping the air gently.

"Shore, thank Apollo! Tell these people, and horse, I am not as crazy as I once was, and I don't need restraints"

"You put Goldfish in restraints, thats hi-lar-i-ous" he mumbled weakly "Nah, she is not dangerous, I mean, yeah if you put her up against someone the opponent will die, but she doesn't kill on purpose unless she is threatened."

"Thank you!" she sighed exasperated "My father said we should come to this camp because of some wacky dream one of our Clan members had, and of course I lead us down the wrong route, and the Gods forbid me from being happy, so we got attacked"

"Were you not attacked, or did you use your friend as a shield?" Nico asked as he moved to Hinata to give her an exam.

"I heal it's apart of a curse from Zeus...er, no, Hera, and if you sir touch my Vagina in this exam I will rip out your heart faster then you can say 'Harper Avery'"

A chuckle emitted from Shore "People touching her makes her feel threatened, she doesn't mean it. And you, Hinata, need to not make Grey's Anatomy refrences no one else will get."

After Nico had stopped touching her chest and checking her vitals, Hinata blinked squinting at him "How did you get over here, you teleporting emo."

"You blacked out because he touched you." Shore said with a sigh and a laugh "We need to get your brain fixed. She blacks out when she gets angry or feels threatened."

"My brain does not need fixing! Can I some one please just take off these restraints." Will looked up at Chiron who nodded faintly, and Will nodded to Nico.  
Nico unlatched one of the leather straps and Hinata took her hand away unlatching her other hand herself. "Freedom!" she cheered sitting up and stretching her arms across her chest and back.

"Tell me about the Clan you keep referencing, and how this boy is a child of Poseidon" Chiron said

"Seriously Chiron do you take me as a fool." Hinata laughed rolling her neck and listening to her spin pop "This is a big enough topic that I can request a meeting with the cabin councilors" she laced her fingers and cracked her knuckles, giving Chiron a sidways grin.


	2. Chapter 2- The Explanation

"Ok everyone" Hinata sighed lacing her fingers and leaning on the table "Before we get started I want verbal confirmation that no one here is a demigod of Zeus or blessed by the God" she glanced around at this kids, Shore sitting next to her arms crossed across his chest, wincing with every subtle movement, he must still be sore.

"Why does it matter?" Clarisse asked indignantly, sneering at Hinata's cocky attitude.

"If you want an all out war between Gods, and I mean a _real_ war like earth shaking, moutain moving, countries sinking under water _WAR,_ then feel free to tell Zeus everything I'm about to tell you" she smiled broadly,  
"I'm going to refrain from having you all tell me your not in leage with Zeus and just continue speaking. There is this island its 60°N and 30°W on a map, but in short terms it's in the ocean between Iceland and Greenland. This island is unnamed and unclaimed, due to the fact that it's practicly smack-dab in the middle of Europe and the United States. So us demigods claimed it." she nodded toward Shore who rolled his eyes and continued for her.

"This island is home to The Clan Of Coral, and our preidiciment started when Zeus and Poseidon got into an argument over a demigod sitting at this table" all eyes drifted toward Percy Jackson who was starring at Shore and Hinata as intensly as he could. "Before the war Kronos, yes we know about that, _they_ were fought over freaquently, so Zeus made it clear that the oath still held strong and none of the big three were supposed to have kids." Shore shrugged "But Poseiden had other plans, that had been in motion for a while, he wanted his own place to rule, with all people his kin alone. So, like I said, Father had been planning it for a while, so Father went nuts on a cruise that started at Florida and went around the Bahamas, most of us don't even know our moms."

"Poseidon did it in a few other places too, thats why we have all different aged kids." Hinata added

"Yes, and Apollo brought Hinata there a few years back, and we also have a Hades kid that we found half dead. The Clan Of Coral became a sort of sanctuary for demigods regected by demigods." Shore pursed his lips.

"That fact of the matter is, that Zeus intends to kill any child of the big three that doesn't have the last name Grace, Jackson, or di Angelo. And no matter how much I resent the people I just named," Hinata growled "the Clan is under attack and we need your help."

"Who is attacking the clan?" Chiron asked crassly.

"Thats the thing. It's the Gods and Goddesses" Shore said quietly "But not them. It's the shadow of them, the dark inner sins of them."

"You see, Zeus's hatred of the demigod population, especially the Poseidon kids, was so great it manifested it's self into a physical entity" Hinata said with a sigh leaning her cheek on her fist.

"Hinata has... been attacked three times. Thats what got us on the way here, or at least its minions."

"You expect us to believe some bull like that!" Clarisse growled

"Wait," Percy's eyebrows were angled downward in thought "in this 'Clan' is there a girl with greenish eyes and black hair dyed in all shades of blue"

"You are speaking of Merii, and if she were here she would have corrected that her hair is ombre. She is the eldest out of all of us, other then Hinata, herself being seventeen" Shore's lips became a thin line "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I had a deam and she was in it, and she gave me a sort of-"

"Prophecy?" Hinata finished arching an eyebrow "Wow Jackson you really are one privileged dog, I would have thought she would have given _it_ to a girl not a guy, but tomato tomáto. Would you mind reciting it for us all?"

"One of sun and one of sea, come from hidden Coral Clans, a war waged on blessed sand, with an outcome unseen by my eyes, a hero of sea pulled from all, too find the place of gold sand and ocean blue, an offer to stay or go ripples destiny like a pebble in the sea" Percy sighed

"This is crazy" Annabeth put in, stopping Percy from continuing to speak "Why should we believe a fugitive like her! Hinata Agni von Brandt, has six curses on her head, because she killed four demigods! So why don't you recite your crimes for us all!"

"Oh some one has done some reserch I see, and the Big Athena kid's now at the adult table, fine-" she started but was cut off when Shore raised his hand

"Hinata has not commited a chrime for decades, her chrimes were due to her compulsive disorder to make others feel her pain, because she had an abusive childhood. Thats not her fault."

"I could have just told them my chrimes with out that nice prelude, Shore. Anyway, I first killed an Ares demigod, next an Athena, then a Tyche, and lastly a Hypnos. I got a curse from each of there parents and one from Zeus and another for Hera. Happy?"

"And what were your curses." Annabeth questioned further

"Ugh!" Hinata groaned rolling her eyes "Bad luck from Tyche, I always make the wrong choices in battle curtsies of Athena, I can't physically sleep unless knocked out from Hypnos, everytime I fight even when training I kill my partner or opponent from Ares, I can no long bare children thats from Hera, and I'm immortal thanks Big Z"

Shore sighed "Are you satisfied, curses are personal buisness that should not be discussed casually"

"I think it was quite alright for Annabeth to speak her mind." Chiron put in and Hinata glared playfully at him,her gaze circling around the table.

"Your questions were too be expected, but if you ever say my full name again," Hinata's lips pressed into a grimace "We'll have problems"

"I think we should trust them." Will said looking over at Hinata "And I'm not saying that because we have the same father, the request is logical. If you," he gestured toward Chiron with a curt nod "kicked her out of Camp why would she have not gone to another sanctuary. And it's no question Jackson is...privledged, but also dangerous in his own way. Zeus would probably forbid any more Jackson from being created."

"Will is right." Nico murmered "And if there is a prophecy involved, then we should help."

"Agreed" Percy nodded.

"Fine, now me must decide who will go on this quest." Chiron said glancing around the table.

"We can help with that." Hinata smiled "I have been doing some profiling on the people at this table and I know who I want." She pointed at Clarisse "The fussy Ares kid" next she pointed two fingers at Will and Nico "The adorable Hades boy and the fellow Apollo child" she moved the two fingers to Annabeth and Percy "Prophecy Boy and Miss Question." her finger came back around to point at herself "And of course myself and Shore."


End file.
